


Banana Loki  (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn on a banana.  Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Loki  (art)

[ ](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/475296)

  
[ ](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/475491)

More Banana Avengers to come.


End file.
